Miracle Child
by MaxieA98
Summary: Emi, a Miracle Child, goes on an adventure to get her parents back and to get revenge on those who took her parents. KakuHida
1. Prolouge

**Yosh! something new! XD I'd been meaning to get to this for a while, but I never did until now... And I know to people who read my other stuff and are waiting for me to update, Why Maxie, why start something new when you already have like 50 other things your working on! Haha, I really should stop that... Oh well, and I have ideas for new things as well as I'm working on writing a book... Oh! Today, at school, I was a Suna ninja! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sakura would be so far dead right now... Well I do own Yuki, Emi, Rin and Koneko**

There are some in this world who aren't born, but just appear one day. Their purpose is to be the child of couples unable to have children. When they first appear, they can be any age from newborn to age 10. When they have been in this world at least nine months, they have knowledge of who they are supposed to be the child of, without even knowing them. At a year, they can change the age they appear to any age up to 30. To better understand who their "parents" are, they have characteristics of both, in some cases, more from one than the other. They are known as Miracle Children. Very few people know of their existence.

This story is of Emi, a young Miracle Child standing five feet in height with pale, stitched skin and long, white hair. She is the "child" of two former Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu. When she appeared, she was found by Konan, another member of the Akatsuki. Konan had immediately known what Emi was and who her "parents" were. She took Emi in and raised to be a ninja, much like with Koneko, but her story is one for later. Only few knew she was there, and of coarse, no one said a word to either Hidan or Kakuzu. She lived as a secret.

Around a year or two after she appeared and was taken in, a new member joined. A young girl with knowledge of the future. Her name was Yuki, and her story has already been told. Her knowledge was quite useful to the leader, though he forbade her tell anyone what was to come. But she was able to tell Emi the fate of her parents before her ban was placed. Konan knew their fate as well and sent Emi to follow them on their final missions. She watched as they cornered the two tails before almost killing her and extracting the tailed beast. She watched as Hidan massacred a temple so Kakuzu could get the bounty that was on one of the monks. As they fought the Konoha ninja for the first time, killing a dear sensei. As the Konoha ninja fought them a second time for revenge. She watched, heavyhearted, as both her parents met their demise. She cried, but she was strong and she was going to get her revenge. She knew she had the ability to get Hidan back, but she still wanted revenge.

To get said vengeance, she went to Konoha, taking the identity of a young girl with shoulder length black hair named Kimi. She almost immediately became friends with the younger sister of the one who attempted the murder of Hidan. Her name was Rin Nara. Do to her sickly nature and weak body, she was not permitted to attend the ninja academy. She was, however, granted permission to go anywhere else in the village, and on one of her walks she met Emi, as Kimi, and became close friends with her quickly. It was the perfect device to kick off her plan to get Hidan back and get her revenge.

**I hope you enjoyed this everyone, plz review! Oh, and tell me if you want me to write Koneko's story! **

**Buh bai bai!**


	2. Chapter 1

**You guys should feel lucky, I updated this early! XD It's the weekend before my next con! I'm so excited and yesterday I won most creative of all the 8th graders at mah school! XD I was the only girl not wearing a dress at the banquet! Haha, um so here you go, the actual first chapter XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own Emi/Kimi and Rin.**

Chapter 1

It had been close to a year after Hidan was decapitated and Kakuzu killed. Emi had become quite close to Rin in that time, and was currently heading to her house, plan on her mind.

She knocked on the door and the one who held her hatred answered.

"Is Rin home?" Emi asked in an innocent tone, trying her best not to glare.

"Yeah..." He turned and quietly yelled for his sister.

She came running a few moments later. "Kimi!" she yelled as she glomped her best, if only, friend. They both laughed before getting up.

"Rin, I need to tell you something very important," 'Kimi' said in absolute seriousness.

Rin nodded and led her friend to her room. She sat on the floor when they got there, looking at Emi in confusion, for she was't sitting and seemed as if she wouldn't. "Won't you sit?"

Emi shook her head. "No, I need to show you something."

"Oaky. You know you can show or tell me anything, Kimi."

Emi cringed slightly. "I'm not quite who I seem." Emi did some hand symbols and poofed back to her real self. The long white haired, pale, stitched skinned, girl, wearing a black tank top and black pants with a sort of sleeveless Akatsuki cloak and a scythe made of ice on her back. Rin's eyes grew wide in shock but said nothing. Emi couldn't help the hate in her eyes as she thought over her mini speech she had planed. "my real name isn't Kimi, it's Emi. I am," she paused before correcting herself, "Was the child of two Akatsuki members. You brother attempted to kill one of my parents, but he can't die. He's currently buried in your family's forest. I can get him back, but I need to get back there first."

Rin nodded vigorously. "Of course! I'll let you back their immediately! Come on!" Rin had jumped up best she could in a kimono and grabbed Emi's hand, leading her out the back door of the room. "Well there's the forest. I wouldn't know the location of where he would be though... Sorry."

"It's okay, Rin. I can find him on my own," Emi said as she started into the forest. She tured when she was at the edge and said thank you. Rin sent back a "you're welcome" and went back inside. Emi ventured into the forest, keeping an eye out for a large area of newer grass.

**I know it short, but thats all I wrote for it :P Review pwease! **

**Buh bai bai!**


End file.
